icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kristen Lipscombe
| birth_place = Kingston, Ontario | career_start = 1999 | career_end = 2001 | website = }} Kristen Lipscombe (born April 20, 1980) was an ice hockey player for the Wilfrid Laurier Golden Hawks women's hockey program. Playing career Growing up in Kingston, Ontario, she played hockey with the Kingston Kodiaks and the Church Athletic League. She was a member of the Golden Hawks from 1999 to 2001. While with the Golden Hawks, the longest scoring streak of her career lasted from January 24 to January 27, 2001. Career stats http://Category:Born in 1980Category:Canadian women's ice hockey playersCategory:Women's ice hockey playersCategory:Born in 1980Category:Wilfred Laurier Golden Hawks playersCategory:Wilfrid Laurier Golden Hawks women's ice hockey playerswww.laurierathletics.com/peopleprofile.php?PCID=6019&PeopleID=3225 Journalism career At Laurier, Lipscombe was an honours student, majoring in political science and English. In addition, she covered women's hockey as a writer for WLU's student newspaper, The Cord, and later became co-sports editor. From 2004 to 2009, she was a reporter at The Chronicle Herald and Metro News in Halifax, covering everything from breaking news to sports. In addition, she freelanced as a Cole Harbour, N.S., correspondent for the Pittsburgh Tribune-Review during the 2008 and 2009 NHL playoffs. Following a successful journalism career, Lipscombe moved to Calgary to take on a new adventure working in the communications department at Hockey Canada. After five years there, she has since returned to her roots and since June 2014 has been working as the sole sports reporter back at Metro News in Halifax. Lipscombe is also currently freelancing as content and media manager for the Canadian Women's Hockey League, in hopes of helping the CWHL continue to develop and prosper, so that more women can get paid to play, and in turn inspire the next generation of female hockey leaders and stars. She is thrilled to be working in both the newsroom and the hockey rink, her two favourite places. Hockey Canada From October 2009 through June 2014, Lipscombe worked as the media and communications coordinator for Hockey Canada.http://www.canadianhockey.ca/index.php/ci_id/167741/la_id/1/ Her first experience with Hockey Canada was as a promotions assistant at the 2002 4 Nations Cup in Kitchener, Ont. Two years later, she volunteered as the web content editor for Hockey Canada at the 2004 IIHF World Women's Championship in Halifax. Leading up to both the Sochi 2014 and Vancouver 2010 Olympic Winter Games, Lipscombe assisted Canada's National Women's Team with media relations and content production for Hockey Canada's website, social media platforms and various publications throughout the season. She was responsible for media services at several events, including the 2010 Four Nations Cup, and a couple of World Sledge Hockey Challenges. In addition, she has worked extensively with Canada's National Women's Under-18 Team, serving as the team's on-staff media coordinator at the 2011 IIHF World Women’s Under-18 Championship, winning a silver medal with the Canadian contingent. She served in the same role with Canada's National Women's Under-18 Team at the 2012 IIHF Ice Hockey U18 Women's World Championship, 2013 IIHF Ice Hockey U18 Women's World Championship & 2014 IIHF Ice Hockey U18 Women's World Championship, winning three gold medals with Team Canada. She has also worked with national level players at the under-22 and development team levels at various camps, national and international events. With Canada's National Women's Team, Lipscombe served as the media coordinator at the 2011 Four Nations Cup in Sweden and at the 2012 IIHF Ice Hockey Women's World Championship in Burlington, Vt., where Canada claimed gold in a thrilling overtime game. For several years, Lipscombe also led media relations at several National Women's Under-18 Championships, several Esso Cup, Canada's National Female Midget Championship, tournaments, as well as women's hockey at the 2011 Canada Winter Games in Halifax. Awards and honours *2001 CIAU Academic All-star *Two-time silver winner of The Jim MacNeill New Journalist Award, Atlantic Journalism Awards (recognizing the best journalism new talent in Atlantic Canada), 2005 & 2006 * Four world championship gold medals with Canada's National Women's Program. Personal Lipscombe helped found a chapter of Journalists for Human Rights at the University of King's College in 2003. She has also volunteered for Oxfam Canada, offering media training and services to the Halifax branch. She sponsors a young girl in Tanzania through World Vision and also regularly supports Right to Play and any organizations and fundraisers that help give women a voice, inspire young girls to reach their dreams and encourage active and healthy living for all. References